my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiretsuto Himei
Kiretsuto Himei, otherwise known by her alias Speed, is a vigilante and girlfriend of pro-hero Kaze Hōkō. The more destructive, carefree, and hot-headed equivalent of Shōhi, Kiretsuto lives for the thrill of the fight. While she isn't as smart or as brawny as some of her idols, Kiretsuto makes up for this in impulsivity. She doesn't waste her time dreaming about being a hero, she just does what a hero would do, which has lead to heated arguments with her mother, who does not approve of her vigilantism. Appearance Kiretsuto is of mixed skin color, not from genetics, but from frequent use of her quirk, which has gradually caused a slight increase of melanin. Incidentally, it makes her more tolerable of heat. She's fairly tall, only 5 inches shorter than Kaze, and has a rather slim figure, which lends to her enhanced agility. Her hair is often tied into a braid, with a small peregrine falcon feather poking into the braid. Her casual clothes consists of a golden yellow polo shirt over a white tank top, combined with pre-torn jeans and a pair of red sneakers, double knotted. Her hero suit is pretty much the same, except she adds some badass shades. Personality Kiretsuto has a fairly calm, yet rebellious spirit, lending to her lack of impulse control (As a result of her ADHD). She's rather protective of those she cares about, specifically her boyfriend, yet she won't hesitate to tease him or embarrass him for the fun of it. She's also kind of flirty and mischievous, sometimes activating her quirk to wake up Kaze or interfere with sparring. In battle, Kiretsuto has a focussed, determined demeanor, as opposed to her standard silliness, and she expresses tactical prowess and some rather skilled combos that only someone with great mastery of a quirk like Megamorph, which involves transformation, explosions, crab missiles, and claws. However, if you mess with or hurt her boyfriend, you might as well be signing your will, as she becomes extremely angry and murderous if such a thing ever happens to Kaze. Relationships Kaze Hōkō Kiretsuto and Kaze are currently in a relationship, though it's a bit of a love/hate kind. Kaze's seriousness contrasts with Kiretsuto's fun loving attitude, but this doesn't bother them much, since they enjoy each other's company. Powers and Abilities General Abilities * '''Persuasion: '''Kiretsuto is an excellent interrogator, allowing her to extract information with relative ease. However, this power is rarely used as she spends less time talking and more time fighting. * '''Peak Human Agility: '''Being well-trained in using her quirk in combo attacks, Kiretsuto is capable of executing complex gymnasitcal maneuvers with relatively little effort. This is best involved in her dodging maneuvers, which enable her to easily avoid danger * '''Peak Human Speed: '''Guided by her Spring Shoes, Kiretsuto is capable of moving at high speeds in relatively few steps. However, she isn't able to turn very well while at maximum speed, thus requiring her to use her agility to be able to turn efficiently. * '''Mechanical Knowhow: '''Kiretsuto was the one who created what she calls "Spring Shoes", specialized metallic boots with multiple hydrogen-powered mini-thrusters on the sole. These allow her to use Megamorph anytime, anywhere. Quirk Abilities '''Megamorph '''is a quirk that enables the user to transform into an assortment of different creatures, each with specialized powers and abilities, once they have reached speed. These beasts are unstoppable forces of nature once they have been transformed into, each having a different strategy behind them. These beasts radiate anger, and are powered by Kiretsuto's negative emotions and stress, making them more powerful as battle drags on. Super Moves Explode Form * '''Grenadier: '''Rams into an opponent with it's horns, the fuse already active as it flies. When it hits a surface, the form detonates on impact, creating a crater. * '''Spike Shot: '''The Explode Form flexes, causing the spikes on it's body to eject and strike random places. After which, the main form explodes when it makes contact with something. Said spikes explode in tandem. Blaze Form * '''Railshot: '''A small, green fireball that amasses in size as it gains oxygen from rushing past air. At point-blank range, the Railshot move can only cause a small burn. However, at long range, it becomes immensely powerful, powerful enough to blast a hole through concrete. * '''Carpet Bomb: '''Drops globs of fiery spit down upon the targets. The spit is like lava, and can limit movement capabilities if improperly used. * '''Night Fury: '''Extinguishes the green flames and turns, placing her upper body to counter-shade against the dark sky. As soon as enough height is attained, Kiretsuto dive bombs and fires a huge fireball, exploding into a bundle of thermite that scorches the surrounding area. Weakness Kiretsuto's most prominent flaw is her relative silliness, as her inability to take most things seriously outside of combat makes it easy to get the jump on her. Since she doesn't have a hero-suit, she's fairly "Squishy" against hard hitting opponents. Her quirk can backfire if overused, causing her to spontaneously combust (Blaze Form) or explode into firecrackers (Explode Form) depending on the form she has overused. There is a cool down between form uses, so she is unable to create multiple Explode Forms in a single go.